Star Wars the Clone Wars: Wolverine
by Boobymitch
Summary: A man that has lived for over a thousand years with an impressive healing factor is experimented on by the separatist and turned into a weapon. After escaping, he is eventually welcomed by the jedi and joins the Republic against the Separatist all the while fighting his brother Victor Cred and falling in love with a jedi named Ahsoka Tano.
1. Origins

**Over a Thousand years before the events of the Clone Wars**

 **Corellia**

Inside a huge mansion, we see a little boy is in bit sick as he's coughing up a storm. Meanwhile another young man, that was a bit older than the little boy, was shaving bits of his long pointy like nails as he looks over at the young boy and says, "You always get sick." The little boy finished hos coughing as he looked over at him and replied, "You were sick to when you were my age." Suddenly a man enters the room as the young man stood up and said to him, "evening sir." The man looked at him in a blank but some what frustrated look as he replies to him, "Evening Victor, what brings you here."

The man walked past him and headed to the little boy's bed as Victor says to him, "I thought I keep James company sir." The man sat on the boy's bed as he didn't stare back at Victor but nevertheless replied, "Very thoughtful of you Victor." The man puts his hand on the boy's forehead as he asks him, "How are you feeling James?" James shivered a bit as he replied to him, "Still cold father." That's okay son, you can beat this you always have," Said his father reassuringly.

"ELIZABETH! ELIZABETH WHERE ARE YOU!"

the father looks a bit behind him as he says over to Victor, "Your father is drunk again Victor, you should take him home." Victor shook his head and responded to him, "That's not my name he's calling sir." The Father then realizes what's going on as he and Victor start heading out of the room as James cries out, "Father, Father!" The father turns around as he says back at James, "Stay here and be safe!" Victor then closes the door as James looks on in fear and hopes that everything turns out okay.

 **BOOOOM!**

"NOOOOOO!"

James immediately jumps out of his bed as he runs out of the room towards the entrance way where he sees his father lying on the ground with a hole in his chest as Victor is at a distance with a look of shock, and James mother Elizabeth right next to Victor's father as he's holding a shotgun. James immediately runs to his father's corpse as he begins to start fuming as he heard Victor's father say, "James...there are things you don't understand." Elizabeth tried to yank her arm out of Victor's dad's hand as she spits out, "Don't." "I need him to know, no more lies!" Exclaimed Victor's father.

Suddenly, James began to feel something coming out of his hand as he looks at his right hand to see 3 bone claws starting to grow out. Thinking this as a way to avenge his father's death, James unleashed a yell that can be heard across the halls of the mansion as he charged at Victor's father. Before he can even get a shot James immediately impaled him with both claws as Victor's dad slid down to his level as he says to him in his dying breath, "He wasn't your father..." James looked back at his father's corpse in shock as he looked back at Victor's father as he finished, "son."

James then pulled his claws out of his real father as he starts backing away in shock as he looks over at his mother as she looks at him with fear in her eyes as she says to him, "What are you?" James immediately bolts out of the mansion as he starts running into the forest, but Victor catches up to him as he turns James around as James yells out, "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it!" "I know you didn't but it's okay, they both deserved it,"said Victor reassuringly. Victor puts both his hands on James as he says to him, "You know what this means Jimmy, were brothers and we have to look out for each other now." James nodded his head as they heard people coming as both he and Victor kept running into the forest as Victor says, "Keep on running, don't look back."

 **A few years later...**

 **Mandalorian Wars/ Corulag**

James and Victor, now adults and in the Republic Army, are charging towards a mandalorian hoard as James wacks a Mandalorian in the face with the butt of his gun. James then charges towards a group of mandalorians as one of them shot him as victor looks on in shock. However, the lazier bolt had no affect on him as he kept on charging till a mandalorian threw a grenade in front of him as it reels him back.

 **Another few years later...**

 **Jedi Civil War/ Geonosis**

James looks up as he sees Republic Fighters flying across the sky taking on Sith fighters as he, Victor, and a squad of Republic soldiers continue onward towards the enemy. James then shoots at a sith trooper as he and Victor then threw down their guns as they jumped down a trench and began attacking sith troopers. Victor kicked off of one and then swiped the other one with hos sharp claw like nails. James then picked up a gun as he tosses it to Victor as he yells out, "Back to back!" Victor catches it as he smacks a sith trooper across the face with it. James punches a sith trooper in the face as his screen helmet broke through and Victor moves James out of the way as he takes a shot from a sith trooper as James looks around.

 **Another few years later...**

 **Great Galactic Civil War/ Alderann**

James looks back at some Republic troopers as he can see the nervousness on some of their faces as he puts a cigar in his mouth and cocks his gun with Victor giving a smug look towards the enemy. The boat opens as Victor and James charge through brushing off the lazier bolt shots. Victor then drops his gun as he charges in all fours to a bunker as he jumps up and swipes at a sith trooper as James shoots a nearby one. Victor steals the mini gun from the troopers as he starts mowing down on them. James look over at Victor in disbelief as he can see the joy on Victor's face from this.

 **Last few years later..**

 **Early stage of the Clone Wars/Ryloth**

James and Victor are working as mercenaries as Victor starts mowing down a village with a mini gun as James looks over at him and yells out, "That's enough!" Victor brushes him off as he continues shooting as James yells out again, "Enough!" James then goes to the cockpit of the ship and pilots them away from the village. They soon land at the village as a scream can be heard as Victor throws a young twi'lek on a bed as a mercenary soldier comes in and yells out, "Hey take it easy man..." Victor punches the soldier out as he starts a fight with the others.

James notices this as he runs out towards them as he yells out, "Victor!" Victor slams down another mercenary as James pushes down another one trying to shoot at Victor. the leader then charges towards them to break it up but Victor impales the leader as James yells out, "Noooo!" James then pops out his bone claws as the two brothers went back to back as the mercenary squad surrounded them. James with a quick look at Victor, charges at the squad as screams can be heard.

 **Later that night**

James and Victor are setting up a camp as Victor is messing around with the fire as James put more wood in it. He looks over at Victor with a concerned look as he says to him, "You went to far this time Victor." Victor scoffed at James as he gave him a slight chuckle and said back to him, "All is fair in love and war Jimmy, you should know that by now...besides were mercenaries it's not like were in the Republic still." James approaches Victor and sits next to him as James explains to him, "Victor you don't get it your not what you use to be, your not well joining all these wars is making you become less of the brother I look up to." Victor stares at James in an agitated look as he says to him, "No I get it, I know what I am the problem is that your getting soft and not wanting to become what I'm becoming."

James shakes his head as he tries to explain to Victor, "No it's not that..." Victor jolts up as he yells out, "then what is it then Jimmy, just admit it you have no balls to do what I do...because your a coward!" James gets in his face as his claws pop out as he says to Victor in a cold hearted tone, "Say that again, and I'll show you what this coward can do." Victor then calms down as he chuckles as he pats James on the shoulder as he says, "Get some rest Jimmy, I'm going for a walk." Victor then begins to walk away as James looks on.

 **The Next Day**

James wakes up from his tent as he gets out and starts stretching as he looks around and doesn't see Victor anywhere. Suddenly a dart hits him in the neck as he sees it's a tranquilizer dart. James is usually resistant to darts but this was different...this dart contained enough of its compound to make him dizzy. James then falls to the ground as nemodian soldiers started bracing him as they stood him up as Wat Tambor, a man, and Victor approach him as Wat Tambor says to James, "ah he's perfect for this experiment!" James looks over at Victor who's smiling from ear to ear to the point that his sharp fang like teeth are showing as James says to him in a very groggy tone, "Why Victor?"

Victor looked up sarcastically as he answered, "Why...well to get you out of my hair of course, sorry Jimmy it's nothing personal." James then sees nothing but darkness as Victor says to Tambor, "I gave you what you want, now I want my end of the bargain." Tambor looked at Victor as he says to him, "Of course, you will be paid handsomely for your service Mr. Creed." Victor looked at Tambor in disbelief as he says to him, "I thought I was gonna be your first for the experiment." Tambor shook his head as he says to him, "I'm afraid not Victor as your body would resist the adamantium process." Victor growled at Tambor as the nemodian guards surrounded him with their guns as Victor then chuckles and says, "Alright you win, but if the Separatist need my services..." "We'll inform you immediately, now if you excuse us we have an experiment to do," Said Tambor boldly.

The group began to walk away from Victor as Tambor calls out, "Colonel Stryker." Stryker approaches Tambor as Tambor explains to him, "I want you to conduct the Andamantium processing and make sure you wipe out his memories...I don't want him trying to escape." Stryker nodded his head as he replied to him, "Yes sir but what should we call him?" Tambor stopped and looked back at James as he looked back at Stryker and said, "When he's ready his civillian name will be Logan, but now we shall call him Weapon X."

 **Well there ya go guys, this is my nod or tribute to Hugh Jackman's Wolverine as he is apart of the Star Wars series. I'm looking to make this go through to the Force Awakens movie as we all know how Logan turns out. Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed this beginning and the next part will be up soon as we will witness him escpape from the Weapon X facility on Ryloth.**


	2. Escape from Weapon X

**1 year later...**

 **Ryloth**

Ahsoka, Bariss, and Rex are approaching he so called, "Weapon X Facility, they heard about from the reports as they hid behind a rock to see two droid guards as Ahsoka contacts her master Anakin Skywalker and says, "Master, were approaching the facilty now I'll let you know when to land the troops." The comlink beeped as Anakin responded, "Understood Ahsoka and be careful in there." Ahsoka motions to Bariss and Rex to move out as they snuck behind the two droids as Rex took the one on the lefts head off as Bariss impaled the one on the right.

They look at the door as both Ahsoka and Bariss look at each other as they impaled their lightsabers in the door and created an entrance way as they entered the facility. Inside they walk through a hallway as they enter a room and see the corpses of Tambor's latest experiments as Bariss covered her mouth and began to feel like throwing up. Rex shook his head as he says, "Poor saps, looks like they died from this sick twisted experiments." Ahsoka looked over as she saw another room as she motioned for both Bariss and Rex to follow her in.

Meanwhile, Tambor, Stryker, and some staff are in the control room watching them as Tambor says, "We cannot allow them to free Weapon X, send a security team down there immediately." Stryker nodded his head as he motioned to the securities captain for his team to advance on Ahsoka's position. Tambor then began to walk away as he says to Stryker, "I'm giving you control of this Stryker, do not fail me."

Back at the room, Ahsoka, Bariss, and Rex heard a low growl as they stopped in their tracks as Rex asks out loud, "What the hell is that!?" Ahsoka looks over at a massive door as she feels a presence in there, a presence that is filled with sadness and pain. Ahsoka then shook her head in pity as she answers, "There's something in that room." Rex walked a bit towards it as he asks, "Like what an animal?" Ahsoka shook her head as she responded, "No a person, a person who has been tortured against his own free will." Bariss then stood next to Ahsoka as she asks her, "who is he?" A tear rolled down Ahsoka's eye as she sadly answers, "A man that was taken against his own will and turned into a weapon."

Suddenly, they heard a commotion as they his behind a wall as three nemodian guards entered the room with their weapons aimed. Ahsoka took this moment to use the force to open the door as she decided to use whoever was tapped in there against them. With the door unlocked, it opened and the person walking out was none other than Logan, Logan saw the guards as he popped out his now adamantiun caws while he huffed and puffed, "Fire!" exclaimed one of the guards as they began to fire at him.

However, the lazier bolts had no affect on him as he stared at the guards and growled at them. Logan then with a yell jumped up in the air as he cut down the guards with Ahsoka, Bariss, and Rex looking on in shock. Back in the control room one of the staff said on the intercom, "Weapon X is loose, I repeat Weapon X is loose!" Ahsoka, Bariss, and Rex come out of hiding as Rex says to Ahsoka, "Are you sure he's not an animal?" Back in the control room Stryker and the staff are watching the cameras as they see the guards firing at someone as Logan jumps on one of the guards and swipes at him.

Logan extends one of his claws out as he slices up one guard with a yell. He then impales the other one underneath his arm as he throws him against the wall. Logan then slices one down to his knee as he slices him down the face. Logan then throws another guard across the hallway as he charges and pushes another guard against the wall and impales him in the chest. Logan turns to see two more guards as he jumps up in the air and impales one and then slices the other one's gun as he impales him in the side and throws him against the wall.

Logan then lunges at two more guards as he slices the one on the right and then impales the one with both claws as the guard lets out a scream. Logan then throws another guard against the wall as he slices the other one across the chest as he impales the one he threw against the wall with both claws as he stares into the body cam as he knows where the others are at. Back in the control rom Stryker noticed this as he gulped and then said to himself, "I'll be right back." The truth was he was lying as he decided to flee before Logan got to him.

Back in the hallways Logan charges at two guards as he jumps on both of them as he flips them over and stabs them both. He looks over as he sees a guard approaching as he jumps at him and impales him as he starts slicing him down in rage. Logan in shot on his headset as he looks over and sees the last guard as he charges at him as the guard fires like a madman as all we see is blood splattered on the wall. Logan then finds the control room as the staff looks on in fear as all we hear is the screams of the staff members.

Ahsoka, Rex, and Bariss are running through the halls past all the carnage as they are heading towards a small room where they bump into Logan as he's opening a hatch to exit the building. He sees them as he's about to attack them as Rex has his blasters as Ahsoka stops him and yells out, "No Stop!" Logan stops at his tracks as he looks at Ahsoka as she continues while walking to him, "I can help you." Logan relaxed his hands as his claws went away as Ahsoka went to pull off his headset as Logan stopped her hand at first. Logan quickly let go as she pulled the headset off as she then put both her hands on his head as she used the force on him. Suddenly Logan began to remember everything about his past life as he looked at Ahsoka in shock as Ahsoka stared at him with tears streaming down her eyes. Logan then looked down as he pulled two needles connected to him as he took off his harness as it fell to the ground.

Logan then stared at Ahsoka briefly as he looked at Bariss and then at Rex as he pushed open the door and ran away as fast as he could. Ahsoka looks on with tears still streaming down her face as Bariss asks her in amazement, "What did you do to him Ahsoka?" Ahsoka wiped her tears away as she answered to Bariss, "I gave him his memories back, the poor man." Rex stood next to her as he says to her, "I don't think this will be the last time we see him, come on we better look around for survivors and inform the general." Rex and Bariss walked off as Ahsoka looks back at the exit and then walks away towards them.

 **Well there ya go now that Logan is on the loose we are gonna see when he meets Cham Syndulla and his family so please leave a like and review and stay tuned for the next update.**


	3. Meeting the Syndullas

**Ryloth (Night time)**

Cham Syndulla, his wife Tierra, and their daughter Herra are riding towards their house in a landspeeder, till they see someone running towards their garage almost half naked as Tierra asks Cham, "Cham, did that man just run in our garage naked?" Cham nodded his head as he replied, "Yes, i'll look into it you take Herra inside the house." As soon as they park their landspeeder, Tierra takes Herra as they head inside the house as Cham takes out his pistol and walks towards the garage as he looks inside and finds Logan kneeling down at the ground as Cham points his blaster at him and asks, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Logan looked up at Cham as he replied to him, "My name is Logan and I'm sorry I'm just cold." Cham then looks up and down at Logan as all he sees is nothing but a pair of black tight shorts as Cham says to him, "Well you don't have any cloths on so no wonder your cold." Logan sighed as he looked down and said, "Yeah." Cham stared at him with squints in his eye as he asks, "your not under any sort of narcotic are you?" Logan shook his head as he gazed up at Cham and answered, "No." Cham nodded at Logan and then asked him, "So you just had a rough night then?" Logan lifted up his eyebrows as he started looking down as he replied, "Yeah you can say that."

Cham lowered his pistol as he he took a silent breath as he said to Logan, "Come inside the house, maybe some of my son's old cloths will fit you." Logan nodded his head as Cham reached over for a cloak as he threw it at Logan as he says to him,"Here put this on, don't want to be scaring my wife and daughter." Logan quickly put the cloak on as Cham escorted him inside the house as Logan looked back at the desert as he started thinking about the lady that helped him and gave him the majority of his memories back.

 **1 hour later...**

Cham, Tierra, and Herra are sitting on the table eating as Logan walks in as Cham says to him, "come sit down and eat with us." Logan sat next to Herra as he grabbed a fried Nuna leg as Herra watched him eat it as she reached over and grabbed him a cookie as she offered it to him as Logan gave her a small smile and took it as he says to her,"thank you." Herra giggled at this as she continued eating as Logan ate a bit of his cookie as Cham asks him, "So where exactly did you come from?" Logan stopped eating as he looked up at cham as he answered to him, "To be honest Mr..." "Syndulla, Cham Syndulla and this is my wife Tierra and my daughter Herra, " said Cham as he realized he didn't introduce himslef and his family earlier. "Well Cham to be honest I escaped from a Sepratist Facility."

Tierra stopped eating as she dropped her fork as Herra looked on with a look of curiosity as Cham stared at Logan with pity as he said to him, "So you were a prisoner?" Logan sighed and looked away a bit as he answered, "You can say that." Cham nodded his head as he said to him, "Well your safe here at least as I am no friend of the separatist." Logan looked at Cham as he asked curiously, "You fought against them?" Cham nodded his head as he answered, "Of course, I was the leader of the resistance against the Separatist." Cham then sunk his head in sadness as he then continued, "But it was at a price as I lost many good men, including my son Goro."

Logan then realized what he meant by wearing his son's old clothes as he looked at Cham as he said to him, "I'm sorry to hear about that Cham." Cham waved his hand away from the comment as he said back to him, "no it's okay, my son died a hero as he was one of the best Ryloth had to offer, hell of a swoop rider too." Logan smiled at that as he always enjoyed swoop riding as Herra approached her father as she asks him, "Father can I go outside and play, and can Logan come with me too." Cham stared back at Logan and smiled as he answered to her, "Of course but only for a few minutes."

Herra hugged her father as she ran to Logan as she grabbed him by the hand as she said, "Come on Nera, let's go." Logan gave a confused look as he didn't know what nera meant as he went outside with Herra as Cham and Tierra watched from the window as Tierra said to Cham, "He reminds you of Goro doesn't he?" Cham nodded his head as he answers to her, "He does, but I think there's more to Logan than just a Separatist prisoner."

 **the next morning**

Logan is sitting in the garage as he's sitting on Goro's swoop bike as he began thinking about his past as images of Victor began to show in his mind. Logan now hated Victor for what he did to him and vowed to kill him whenever he sees him. He heard the door open as he looked over to see Cham holding a jacket as he asks him, "You sleep well last night?" Logan nodded his head as he answered back to him, "Yeah I did." Cham looked at Logan dead in the eyes as he says, "You know you have that look that your planning on doing something very bad, you know what happens when men go looking for blood?" Logan stared at him curiously as he asks, "What?" "They find it," said Cham as Logan looked away from him as Cham continued, "We all have a choice in this world." Logan nodded his head a bit as he said coldly, "Yeah well mine got taken." "Bullshit!" exclaimed Cham as Logan looked at him in shock.

Cham looked at him as he looked down at the jacket as he explained about it, "This was my son's jacket." Cham then threw it to Logan as he caught it as Cham continued, "Here try it on." Logan looked at Cham and then at the jacket as he stood up and put it on as it fit him perfectly. Logan was extremely touched by Cham's kindness towards him as he gave him a small smile as he said to him, "Thank you." Cham smiled back at him as he bowed his head to him while saying, "Your welcome my friend." Cham looked at the swoop bike as he said to Logan, "You want to take his old Swoop Bike for a spin, see if it still got it, it's and old 64." Logan chuckled as he was getting in position to sit on it as he said, "64 huh?" Logan sat in it as it lowered a bit due to his adamantium as Cham said in both awe and jokingly, "Well your pretty heavy there." Logan chuckled a bit as he responded sarcastically, "Yeah I put on a little weight recently."

"Cham, Cham!" Cham and Logan looked over in concern as Tierra ran in and into Cham's arms as Tierra exclaimed, "They took her Cham, they took her!" Cham gave Tierra a shocked look as he asks, "Who took Herra!?" Tierra looked at Cham with tears in her eyes, "Pirates, they took her and the other children from the school." Cham started getting angry as he started heading to the door, "I'll round up a search party and track them down." "Wait Cham I'll find them!" exclaimed Logan as Cham looked back. Cham stared at Logan and then nodded his head as he said to him, "Very well, be careful out there." Logan nodded his head as he started the swoop bike as Tierra approached him as she begged him, "Please bring her back safely." Cham then opened the door as Logan zoomed out into the desert as he used his senses to track down the kidnapped children.

 **About 3 hour later...**

Logan finally found a campsite as he can tell it was Weequey pirates tat kidnapped the children as he looked over to a cage to see Herra and the children. Logan crept over to the cage while the pirates were drinking as he stuck out one adamantium claw as he unlocked the cage as Herra whispered, "Logan." Logan sushed Herra as he motioned for her and the children to come on till he turned around and saw the pirates aim their weapons at him as one of them said, "Well what do we have here, a human trying to save alien children how sweet." Logan stared coldly at he pirates as he said to them, "These children have families you slime, besides you don't want to do this." The pirates laughed as the same one said, "Why because your a human?" Logan smirked at the irate as he lifted up both hands as he answered smugly, "No, because of these." Suddenly his adamantium claws popped out as the pirates immediately shot at him. The lazier bolts had no effect on him as his healing factor healed the burnt marks as he looked back at the children and said, "Cover your ears and close your eyes." the children did so as Logan let out a yell and charge at them as screams can be heard across the desert.

 **1 hour later...**

Cham, Tierra, and the rest of the parents are waiting in the village till they see the pirates ship as Cham put his hand on his blaster. The ship landed as the door opened to reveal Logan and the children as the children ran to their parents I an embrace as Herra ran towards her parents and embraced them as they look over at Logan as Tierra said in tears of joy, "Thank you for bringing them back." Logan smiled as he nodded his head as he said, "Well since I now have a ship I might as well be leaving." Herra ran towards Logan as she hugged him and asked, "Will we see you again?" Logan smiled at Herra as he put her down and answered, "I don't know...but you can hold on to this for me till I get back." Logan handed her a drawing she drew for him last night of Her and him flying a spaceship as Herra hugged him one last time as Cham approached him as he put his hand on his shoulder and said, "You have a safe journey my son." Logan then immediately hugged him as Cham hugged him back as he said, "Thank you, father." The two then broke their embrace as Logan entered the ship as he looked down at the cockpit to see the Syndullas and the rest of the villagers waving goodbye at him as he flew out of the planet. Logan then stated punching in coordinates to the planet Nar Shadda as the ship went into Hyperspace.

 **Well that's it for this part now we move on to where he meets Ahsoka again as he will take Chewbacca's spot in a certain Clone Wars episode and where he gets the name we fully know him as! Next update soon so please review!**


	4. The Wolverine

**1 week later...**

 **Nar Shadda**

Logan is walking through the streets of Nar shadda as he had been here for a week now trying to find some work. He had no luck whatsoever with thst, so he decided to head to his favorite cantina, Baruk's Bar, to get a drink. Logan walked into the cantina as he looked around to see it packed as usual as he headed to the bar, little did he know he was being watched by two Trandoshans. Logan approached the bar as young chiss bartender approached him as he said to him, "ah hello again Logan." Logan nodded his head to him as he asked, "How are you Baldarek?" "Goods, no fights or anything whatsoever since you shows up, so how about a Ruby bliels?" Logan waved that off with his hand as he answered to him, "No just the usual, a Corellian Ale in a clean glass." Baldarek nodded his head as he went to get the drink ready.

Logan sat there as he began thinking about everything that has been going on for the past week as not only is he trying to get his life back together, but he also wanted revenge on Victor for what he did. He would ask around Nar shadda as he knew that Victor was probably working as a mercenary still or at least a bounty hunter. Regardless, he also began to think about the young woman that gave him his memories back as he wondered why she would help him when she doesn't even know him. Suddenly he smelled something as the two trandoshans approached him and each of them sat side by side with him, as Logan asked the two, "Can I help you?"

The trandoshan on his right snickered at the question as the one on his left replied, "Your gonna come with us, as we have something special for you." Logan knew instantly what was going on here as these two trandoshans were hunters and they wanted him to be his prey. Logan shook his head as Baldarek gave him his drink and quickly walked away as Logan responded to the trandoshan, "guys you really really don't want to do this." Both the trandoshans laughed as the one on the right said, "What are you gonna do if we make you human?" Logan took a drink from his Corellian Ale and as soon as he finished he smashed his glass on the trandoshan to the left's side of the face and then headbutted the right one. Logan was about to pop out his claws but he didn't expect a third one to pop out from behind him and nail him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun as the two he knocked down got up and pinned him to the ground as the third one growled at him and kicked him in the face.

 **a few hours later...**

Logan woke up as he looked around a bit to see that he is locked in a cage and at the same time on a ship as he said to himself, "what the hell." Logan then realized what happened as the three trandoshan hunters were able to over power him and their taking him to their hunting ground on their home planet Trandosha. This wasn't the first time they were used for this as he and Victor went through the same thing many years ago only they showed those trandoshans that they made the biggest mistake of their lives, like these will. Suddenly he heard a laugh as he looked up to see the third trandoshan as he said, "You will be a perfect trophy for my collection and Garnac will reward me greatly for it." Logan gave the trandoshan a cold look as he said to him, "why don't you let me out and try it bub." Before the trandoshan could respond the ship began to shake as the trandoshan yelled out, "what the hell is going on!?" The trandoshan ran to the cockpit as Logan felt something open beneath him as a hatch opened and he fell out of the ship and onto land. He looked over and saw the ship crash as he stood up and walked over to investigate.

Logan walked into the wreckage as he saw the bodies of the two trandoshans that approached him back at Nar Shadda but not the third one. He accidentally made a noise by stepping on a loose piece of metal as he heard someone say, "What was that?" Logan looked over as he saw three black shadows through the smoke as one of the other shadows responded, "It could be one of the prisoners the ship was bringing." Logan recognized that voice as he approached them through the smoke to reveal himself as he saw who it was, it was three jedi, one twi'lek, one cerean, and the one that gave him his memories back that was a togruta. The young togruta gave him a shocked expression as the cerean noticed as he asked her, "Ahsoka, do you know him?"

Suddenly, Logan smelled a presence as it was Trandoshan as he charged towards it past the jedi as the third trandoshan tried to jump Ahsoka but Logan caught him but in the process received a cut to the face. The trandoshan tried to ram his knife through Logan but he held on to the Trandoshan with both hands as his revealed his claws to him. The trandoshan was shocked to see this but had little time to respond as Logan with a huge yell shoves the trandoshan to a rock and impales him with both claws. Logan pulled his claws off the dead trandoshan as he looked back at the three jedi as all he asked them was, "are you guys alright?"

 **a few mins later...**

Logan, Ahsoka, and the two jedi made it to their tree hide out as they sat around a campfire as the Cerean asked him, "So who exactly are you?" Logan stared at him as he answered to him, "My name is Logan." The Cerean stared at the Twi'lek as he asked Logan, "Okay then Logan, does anyone know your missing?" Logan shook his head as the twi'lek groaned in despair as Logan looked at ahsoka and asked, "I take it you guys were brought here too?" ahsoka nodded her head as she answered, "Yes, we have been captured by these trandoshan hunters and been hunted for sport for a while now, there use to be four of us until..." Ahsoka bowed her head in sadness as did the others as Logan noticed this as he said to them, "I'm sorry for your loss." The three jedi rose their heads up and looked at him as the cerean asked him, "so what exactly are you Logan, I've never seen anyone quite like you before?" Logan shook his head as he answered to him, "Kid if I tell you, you wouldn't believe me." The Twi'lek rose up as he said, "Well regardless you are at least our chance for survival but we need to get out of here somehow."

Logan began to think as he remembered what he and Victor did a long time ago as they used parts of a wrecked ship to create a communication device as he said, "I got an idea, were on the planet Trandosha and the closest planet is Kashyykk, I have a very good friend of mine that lives there and if I can use parts of the wreckage to make a communication device and contact him." Ahsoka smiled at the plan as she said, "Sounds like a good idea to me." The cerean nodded his head as he said, "Plus we can't just sit here." The Twi'lek sighed as he didn't really like this plan as he said, "Fine we'll do it his way."

 **another few mins later...**

Logan and the three jedi approached the wreckage as Ahsoka said to them, "You two stay here while me and Logan search the wreckage." Logan and Ahsoka approach the wreckage as Logan asked her, "I never got your name." Ahsoka looked over at Logan as she said to him, "Oh, well it's Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano." Logan smiled a bit as he said to Ahsoka, "well it's nice to finally know the name of someone that saved my life." Ahsoka smiled at him as he remembered her as they looked inside the wreckage as she said to him, "Well let's hope we find something useful in all this." Logan picked up a piece of wreckage as he looked over and smiled at her as he went over to grab some more as Ahsoka asked, "you still feel optimistic about all this working." Logan looked back at her with a smile as he answered, "Lady, I always feel that."

Logan and Ahsoka finished scavenging the ship as the two were exiting the ship, till they swooped back as a lazier bolt missed them. Logan smelled something familiar as it was trandoshan, he should have known they would have discovered the wreckage and send someone else to track them down. Logan and Ahsoka headed to the trandoshan's position when there was no more firing as Logan put the stuff down and can hear the trandoshan say, "I'll gut you welp!" Logan saw the Trandoshan pin the twi'lek down with his hand and with the other had a knife in his hand. With pure instinct, Logan grabbed the trandoshan's hand as he used his strength to make the trandoshan drop the knife as Logan kneed him in the gut and pinned him to the ground as he popped out his left hand's claws. "Wait! We should take it prisoner!" exclaimed the twi'lek. Logan looked at the twi'lek as he looked at the trandoshan and put away his claws as he knocked him out with a huge right.

 **another few mins later...**

Back in their hideout, Logan was finished creating the communication array as the Twi'lek finished tying up their trandoshan prisoner. The communication array was working at first till it shut down again as Logan exclaimed, "fuck!" The Twi'lek then said to them, "Well it seems that won't work so let's go with Plan B since we got a prisoner." Ahsoka and Logan looked at him as she asked, "What exactly is the plan then?" the Cerean stood next to the Twi'lek as the Twi'lek explained, "We can use the prisoner to call in a transport to pick him up, then we take over the transport and head towards their ship and take it by force, we have Logan here as our secret weapon as he can take care of them with ease." The cerean nodded as he said, "I agree, you asked us to be brave Ahsoka and now we feel like were ready to face our fears." Logan and ahsoka nodded their heads as Ahsoka said, "Alright, we'll do it first thing in the morning." The two then walked away as Ahsoka said to Logan, "Their heart is in the right place, but they can't do this alone." Logan looked back at ahsoka as he said, "Well I need to finish this as to be honest were not gonna be able to take that ship over with just the four of us."

Ahsoka understood what he meant but reasoned with him as she said, "True, but we need your help Logan they believe you to be our last hope." Logan sighed as he looked at ahsoka and nodded as he said to her, "Alright, but first let me work on this and get it to work." Ahsoka smiled as she said, "Okay and who knows maybe our luck is just about to change." Logan chuckled a bit as he said to her while working, "We'll have to see tomorrow then." Ahsoka looked at Logan curiously then as she asked him, "So do you remember everything I gave back to you?" Logan stopped as he turned towards her as he answered to her, "For the most part yes, but I still don't know what I'm going to do now." Ahsoka put her hand on his shoulder as she said to him, "You could come stay with me...I meant us at the jedi Temple, the jedi there can help you find what your looking for." Logan put his hand on her hand as he said to her, "I'll think about it." Logan went back to work as Ahsoka smiled at him and said, "You know you need a proper nickname than just saying your actual name...let's see you have those claws and you can heal from any wound, plus your fighting is very crazy, I got it...the Wolverine." Logan looked at ahsoka as he smiled at her and said, "Wolverine...I like it."

 **the next day...**

Wolverine, Ahsoka, and the two jedi are taking the prisoner back to the wreckage area as Ahsoka says, "Well we better get started." "Right, time to call your friends," said the twi'lek jedi to the trandoshan prisoner. The prisoner chuckled at his demand as the trandoshan barked back, "I'm not helping you welp!" The jedi look at each other as the twi'lek tries his force persuasion, "You will listen to me." The trandoshan chuckled again as he said, "No I won't." Logan then popped out his claws from his left hand as he pointed it at the trandoshan as he looked on in fear as Logan states, "Wanna bet bub." The Twi'lek jedi tries again as he says, "You will listen to me." It seemed to finally work as the trandoshan replied, "I will listen to you." "You were our prisoner but now you escaped." "I was your prisoner but now I escaped." "You need a speeder to pick you up." "I need a speeder to pick me up." The trandoshan contacts his ride as the group looks on with a smile.

After waiting a little while, the speeder shows up as the jedi jump the two trandoshans. The twi'lek jedi knocks down the prisoner but Ahsoka was about to fight the driver till Logan comes from behind and impales him in the spine as the trandosan lets out a roar of pain. They then hear the speeder activate as they look over to see the Cerean jedi driving as he said to them, "you guys want a lift?" The three then jump on the speeder as they head for the Trandoshan Hunters ship.

The speeder arrives at the ship as two trandoshans take notice of them as the twi'lek jedi jumps out and kicks the first one, then Logan jumps out and impales the second one with both claws as he monkey flips him over the ship. Suddenly, the second Trandoshan began to call for help as they hear someone yell out, "Kill them, I want their skins!" Two more trandoshans showed up as Logan, ahsoka, and the Twi'lek hid behind a speeder as Logan looked at them and said, "stay here." Logan ran out as he took a shot from one trandoshan as he shoved the other one into a wall. Loga began to fight with the one that shot at him as the trandoshan was surprisingly holding his own.

All of a sudden they heard their seeder crashing towards the ship as they turned in time to see it as they dodged it and ducked as the cerean was able to get out. They all sat up to see they were surrounded by trandoshans as the leader Garnac looked down from his room as he said to them, "A valiant effort, especially you togruta...you will make a special prize in my collection." Logan looked at his friends as he said to them, "Try to get behind me as quickly as you can, I can take their hits." Fortunately that didn't have to happen, as before they left Logan was able to get the transmitter to work as he contacted his old friend Chewbacca as a wookiee ship could be seen lowering down as Chewbacca, Tarful, and two Wookiees landed on the ship and fought the trandoshans.

Logan gets up as he impales the trandoshan he was fighting in the foot and then throws him off the ship as he looks over to where everyone else was at as they were fighting the last two trandoshans. Logan approached the twi'lek jedi as he asked him, "where's Ahsoka." The Twi'lek pointed towards Garnac's room as Logan looked at Chewbacca and asked him, "Hey you think you can help me get up there." Chewbacca nodded his head as Chewbacca picks him up and throws him up there. Logan enters the room as he can see all the weapons and trophies around it as he can hear Garnac say, "Now I'll make you pay for killing my son."

Logan saw where Garnac was about to impale Ahsoka with a vibroblade as Logan popped out his claws and stopped the blade as Garnace looked at him as Logan said to him coldly, "don't hit my friends." Logan then threw Garnac away as Garnac hissed at him as he said, "You will not get in the way of my vengeance monster." Garnac grabbed another vibroblade as he and Logan started dueling as Garnac nicked his face but was shocked to see the cut instantly heal. The two continued to duel some more as Garnac impaled Logan with both blades in the right shoulder and left side of the gut. To Garnac's shock it didn't kill Logan as he broke the blade on his shoulder and pulled the one in his gut out as he kicked Garnac away. Garnac picked up another blade as Logan charged at him as Garnac sliced his stomach but it didn't faze Logan as the two turned towards each other. Logan pulled away his claws as he started at Garnac coldly and stated to him, "you sent your son to his death, live with that."

Logan headed to where Ahsoka was at as she woke up and smiled at him till she saw Garnac approaching him as she yelled out, "Logan look out!" Logan turned around and was impaled in the chest by Garnac's blade as Garnac looked at him in a very shocked look as he asked him, "what kind of monster are you?" Logan stared at him with a very cold death like stare as he answered coldly, "The Wolverine." Logan had his hand balled in front of Garnac's throat as he impaled him in the throat and then threw him out the entrance way. Logan helped Ahsoka up as they walked outside to see the two jedi and wookiees surrounding Garnac's corpse.

 **Coruscant**

The Wookiee ship arrives at the jedi temple's landing pad as Logan, Ahsoka, and the two jedi got off the ship as Anakin approached them as he immediately hugs Ahsoka as he says, "I'm glad your okay ahsoka what happened?" "I was kidnapped by Trandoshan hunters bac on Felucia, but me and the others wouldn't have survived without Logan here." Anakin looked at Logan as he stuck his hand out to him as Logan shook it as Anakin says to him, "thank you for bringing my Padawan back safely." Logan nodded his head as Ahsoka asks Anakin, "Master, I was wondering if Logan can stay with us at the Jedi Temple, he needs some help abot his past and I believe the council can help him." Anakin looked at Logan and then back at ahsoka as he answered, "We'll need to talk to the council about this, other than that I'm okay with it but let's go and report to them." The three then headed inside the temple so they could talk to the council and see if Logan can stay with them.

 **Well there ya go guys! We are now getting to the good stuff now as we will see Logan, now dubbed Wolverine, join the Republic and fight for them in the Clone Wars! Please review and stay tuned for another update!**


	5. Return to Action

**Coruscant**

Logan is in the jedi temple with Ahsoka and Anakin as they are discussing with the council what will become of Logan's fate. Ahsoka was explaining her situation on Trandosha to the council as Logan would stare at the council members, but mostly ahsoka as she would glance at him a couple of times. "If it wasn't for Logan me and the others wouldn't have survived masters...so as a way of thanking him I was hoping that he could stay with us here in the jedi temple as he still has a lot of questions to be answered," concluded Ahsoka as she looked at Logan and smiled. The council members looked at each other as Windu looked at Logan and asked, "How much do you remember about your past?" Logan stared back at the jedi master, but then gets a flash about when they were putting the adamantium in his body as his blood curdling scream could be heard. Logan stared at the floor a bit as the flashback ended as he replied to Master Windu, "Bits and pieces, all I fully remember was the day I was captured by the CIS to right here right now."

Yoda put his hand on his chin as he grunted a little as he said to him, "Much pain you have, suffer a long time you have hmm?" Logan stared at the wise jedi master in bewilderment as he answered, "Yes, but I need to know more about myself and where I belong." The council continued to stare at each other as Windu said to the group, "Padawan Tano, you and Logan step outside for a minute, the council and General Skywalker will decide what we will do for Logan." Ahsoka bowed towards the council as she motioned for Logan to leave as the two stepped outside the council chamber as Anakin looked back at them and at the council as Ki Adi Mundi asked Anakin, "do you trust that man Skywalker?" Anakin stared at Mundi as he answered to him , "Well Master Mundi I just met him, but judging by how my Padawan was saved by him and surly trust him then yes I do." "Padawan Tano spoke about Logan having these special gifts, what kind is she meaning exactly?" asked Master Kit Fisto.

Anakin had to think a moment as he put his hand on his chin, till he remembered what Ahsoka told him as he answered, "Well from what Ahsoka told me, he has this unique ability to regenerate from any wound he sustains, also he has these metal claws that stick out that are made from this rare metal called adamantium, it's unknown if he got those abilities from the Separatists scientists or if they were genetically born to him." The council continued to look at each other some more as Obi Wan says, "I think we should give him a chance, but he will be under mine and Anakin's watch." Anakin looked at Obi Wan and smiled as he agreed, "Yes, if you decide to let him stay with us we could have him help us in the war." Windu and Yoda looked at each other as Yoda gave him a nod as Windu stared back at Anakin as he said, "Alright, bring them in."

Meanwhile outside the chamber room, Logan is resting himself on a wall as another flashback came to him as it was him and Victor. This flashback was from where they were teens as a group of bullies were jumping on Logan and beating them up till Victor hopped in and beat the snot out of them. the bullies run off as Victor offers his hand as Logan grasps it and gets lifted up as Victor asks him, "Are you okay Jimmy?" Logan wiped the dirt from the ground off his shirt as he said to Victor, "Yeah thanks to you Victor, I don't know what I would do without you." The flashback ends as those words kept on echoing throughout Logan's head as he heard another voice say, "Hey Logan, are you okay?"

Logan broke out of his faze as he turned to see a concerned Ahsoka as he answered to her, "yeah I'm fine." Anakin then opened the chamber doors as he said to Logan and Ahsoka, "The council wants you two." Logan and Ahsoka stare at each other as they enter the council chambers as Master Windu says to them, "Well Logan after careful consideration from the council, we have decided to let you stay with us here in the Jedi Temple...however, you will join the Republic army and help us fight in this war as you will be fighting with General Skywalker and Master Kenobi." Logan stared at Master Kenobi as he nodded at Logan and then back at the council as he said, "Okay I'm in." Ahsoka did a sigh of relief as she was happy that Logan will stay with them and help fight in the war as Master Windu then said, "Good, then your very first mission as a general of the Republic will be to Alderaan."

Logan stared at Master Windu confusingly as he asked, "Alderaan, the planet is peaceful why would the CIS attack it?" "The senate received word from Senator Organa that the Separatists are planning to attack Alderaan as a way of showing how willing they are to defeat us," answered Master Shaak Ti. Anakin stared at the council as he asked, "So you want to send us to Alderaan to set up a defense force?" Master Windu nodded his head as he said, "That is correct, you will leave immediately as they might come at anytime...may the force be with you."

 **Alderaan**

Anakin and Obi Wan's forces have arrived to Alderaan as they began to set up camp and a defense force around the planned target city of Cairo. Some clones, along with Captain Rex and Commander Cody, gather around Obi Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Logan as they began their briefing. "Before we begin briefing let me introduce to you a newcomer in our little party here, this is Logan he will be leading us all in this battle and more to come, "said Anakin as he looked at Logan as Logan looked around to see some of the clones just stare at him as he looks over at Rex and sees a slight nod from him. "Now with that out of the way men, we know that the Separatists pan on attacking us any minute so to ensure the safety of the city were splitting up into two teams, Obi Wan, Cody, and I will defend the right side of the city, whereas Logan, Ahsoka, and Rex will defend the left side of the city," briefed Anakin on how the defenses should go. "Also, if we are outnumbered then we will fall back into the gate and make our last stand as it is the only way for the Separatist to get in," continued Obi wan. "Now if there are any questions then come brief us, until then begin making your posts," concluded Anakin as the troops began to form up to their posts.

Logan, Rex, and Ahsoka are observing the preparations of the defenses as their side was more wooded as Logan says to Rex, "Captain set up some men behind the trees so we can catch them by surprise." Rex looked at Logan with a confusing look as he asked, "with all due respect general, do you know what your doing?" Logan smirks as he pats Rex on the shoulder and answers, "captain, this isn't my first time on the battlefield." Logan walked off to his position as Rex looked at Ahsoka with a shocked expression on his face as he asked, "How old is this guy?" Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders as she smiled at Rex and answered, "Who knows Rex, but come on we have to get to our positions."

Logan, Rex, Ahsoka, and the men are hiding behind the trees as a somewhat small battalion of battle droids and supper battle droids are marching through as Rex says to them, "This is odd, it's not exactly a full battalion." Ahsoka nodded at Rex as she responds, "Yeah your right Rex, I have a bad feeling about this." Logan turned his head a bit back to look at them as he says, "same here, hope Anakin and Obi Wan are as lucky as we are right now." As the droids make it to the middle, Logan immediately charges out as he attacks the middle area as Ahsoka joins with him and the men pop out from both sides as they start shooting at the droids.

Logan sliced a battle droids gun in half as he impaled it underneath it's head as he sliced a super battle droids arm off as he hops on its back and starts impaling it. Ahsoka and Rex are mopping up their own little group of droids as a battle droid tried to catch them by surprise but Logan sliced it in half as the upper body fell off of the lower body as Ahsoka and Rex turned to see this as Ahsoka smiled and Rex said to him, "Thanks for that General." Logan nodded as they continued the battle as Logan single hand slices the last droids head off as they won without any casualties.

Logan looks around at the scrape heap they left behind as he looked at Rex and Ahsoka as he said, "This was way to easy guys, it's almost like this was..." Before Logan could finish, their comlinks went off as it was Anakin as he was saying, "We are under fire, we have a massive Separatist Force attacking us! Were falling back towards the gate...we need reinforcements!" As the comlink ended Logan finished what he was saying by saying, "A trap." Ahsoka looked at Logan with a worried expression as she said, "we have to go help them!" Logan nodded as he had an idea as he immediately started running the other direction in front of the city instead of behind as Rex yelled out, "General the city is that way, why aren't you heading there!" Logan then contacted Rex by the conlink as he replied while sprinting, "There's no time, we have to catch them by surprise...so hurry!"

Logan was able to get behind the other Invasion force as he starts attacking the battle droids from behind. He starts getting surrounded by some of them and is being shot at until some blue lazier bolts fly by as Ahsoka, Rex, and their men are approaching and attacking the droids. "We got your back Logan, go help Master Skywalker and Kenobi!" Exclaimed Ahsoka as she cut down a battle droid. Logan nodded as he continued towards the gate while slashing some droids along the way. Logan makes it and sees Anakin, Obi Wan, Cody, and their men held up behind some barriers as some AAT tanks are firing at them.

Logan starts running as he slashes a few more droids and the jumps on top of an AAT as he slices through the door and jumps in. Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi Wan noticed him as Obi Wan asked Anakin, "what is he doing?" Anakin looked over as he saw the now captured AAT firing at the other two tanks as he replied, "Helping us, come on men lets finish this!" Anakin, Obi Wan, Cody, and their men ran out as they started firing at the droids as Logan popped out of the tank and sliced a droid as the tank exploded.

Later Ahsoka and her forces arrived as they started mopping up the droids as they finished the last one and everyone regrouped as Ahsoka asked her master, "Are you guys okay master?" Anakin nodded his head as he smiled and put his hand on Logan's shoulder as he replied, "Were okay Snips, thanks to Logan here." Logan nodded his head in gratitude as he then said, "This strategy isn't anything I've ever seen before, it's like they knew our strategy and tried to use it against us." Obi Wan put his hand on his beard as he began to think about all this until he realized it and said to them, "I have, this is the work of General Grievous." Everyone looked at Obi Wan in shock as Logan stared at him in confusion and asked, "Who's General Grievous?"

Everyone looked at him as Obi Wan replied, "He's the commander of the droid armies and uses lightsabers as weapons, those lightsabers are actually fellow jedi he had slain in past battles." Logan thought about what Obi Wan just said as he realized this Grievous must be really talented if he could pull this off, he then looked at Obi Wan as he asked, "So I take it then if we take him out, were a step closer to ending the war?" Obi Wan nodded his head as he answered, "Absolutely, well we better go inside and discuss more about this, in the mean time Cody send Waxer and Boil to scout out ahead and find out where Grievous is located." "Yes sir," saluted Cody.

Everyone started heading inside as Ahsoka stopped Logan as she said to him, "Hey, you did awesome today." Logan smiled at this as he replied to her, "Thanks, you did too Snips." Normally she would only allow Anakin to call her that, but since it was Logan she would let it slide as she smiled and replied, "Thank you Wolverine." Ahsoka walked away towards the city as she thought to herself, " _He might be a bit older than me, but he's very handsome and awesome and...what am I thinking I'm a jedi! Wait what if Logan has feelings for me...does he?"_ Logan kept looking on with a smile as he thought, " _Well she might be young but she is beautiful and amazing. Ah why am I thinking about that she's a jedi and their not supposed to fall in love...or do they?"_ Logan shook those thoughts out of his head as he started heading into the city as well to discuss their next strategy.


End file.
